The Aftermath
by theuniqueartistictype
Summary: What happens when Annie Walker has to go after Auggie? How does the aftermath affect their relationship? Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction guys. Go easy on me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Her red soled kitten heels echoed in the empty DPD. Annie Walker had just returned from a fiasco of an op in Moscow. It was only due to Auggie's thorough training of his tech team that Annie Made it back without being made. She looked and felt like crap but she still had to check in.

There was no one in the DPD but that was to be expected, it was after all 3 am. Annie's always went back to the DPD when she finished an op. She told herself that it was protocol to check in but she knew the truth. The truth was that she went in to see him, August Anderson.

But for the past month Auggie hadn't been there when she returned.

For the past month Auggie had been in Eritrea. Or at least that was where he said he had gone. No one in the office had heard from him since he asked for all of his unused vacation time. Not even Annie, who was his best friend, had gotten an explanation.

That was what hurt the most. It wasn't that he had picked someone else, though of course that hurt. If anyone deserved to be to be happy it was Auggie. She wouldn't get in his way. What hurt was that he wouldn't let her in. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't want to push him, thinking that he just needed time. But now he'd had a month of time and she hadn't heard a word from him.

Annie sighed heavily and went on her way. Thinking about all that wasn't going to help her get over the fact that Auggie probably wasn't coming back.

* * *

Auggie sighed. Nothing was going the way he had expected it to. He had come to Eritrea to figure out exactly what he had with Parker and the chances he had with making a future with her. Add to it the disappointment of not being a suitable candidate for the trial that could've restored his sight and his growing confusion regarding his feelings towards a coworker back at the Agency, he had jumped at the chance to get away to sort everything out.

When he had showed up at the Peace Corps camp Parker was located at, she had been happy to see him but she had been confused. She didn't understand how a blind man who, to her knowledge, had never been there before and didn't know the language could find his way to an extremely rural camp in Africa. This was one of his few frustrations with Parker. She didn't understand that he could take care of himself. Yes, she knew he had been Special Ops with her brother but she thought that all changed when he lost his sight. She treated him like a man who lost something with his disability. Annie didn't. Annie treated him like an equal and had since day one.

He had come to Eritrea with a set plan in mind but Parker beat him to it. Before he even had a chance to explain why he had followed her she cut straight to the point. She explained that she enjoyed his company but she realized before she left that she had dated Auggie mostly because he had known her brother and it was a way for her to hold onto him. During their talk Auggie realized the same. Even after they had worked that out he stayed in Eritrea. It was an easy place to be to figure out his feelings for one Miss Annie Walker, his coworker back at the Agency.

He just didn't understand how she got into his head the way she did. Every time she went on a mission he was restless until she came home. He stayed in the office with minimal sleep until she came home. If the op went bad he was positively frantic. And he just couldn't figure out why. He knew she was attractive but he obviously couldn't see her so that wouldn't affect him, and she didn't flirt with him 24/7 like every other girl in the office. He assumed that was because she wasn't into him. Rumor had it that Jai was going to make his move soon. Surely Annie would have squashed those rumors already if she'd been into someone else?

Then there was the fact that a girl with beauty like she was rumored to have would never waste it on a man who couldn't appreciate it. That was why he was avoiding returning to the states. He wanted to avoid facing the fact that when he returned, he wouldn't have a chance with Annie Walker.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. I know they're kinda short. Should I combine chapters to make them longer? And let me know how ya'll are liking the story. Maybe some suggestions on where you might like it to go? I've already got quite a few chapters written but I'm not done yet. I'll try to get the finished ones up here faster but the end of the school year is kind of taking over my life right now.**

**As usual I don't own these amazing characters.**

* * *

Annie woke to the sound of her phone going off. The caller id showed a 5am call from her boss, Joan Campbell. That was never good. She scrambled to answer, not wanting to make Joan more mad than she surely already was.

The only words Joan had a chance to get out before Annie lunged from her bed to dress were, "It's Auggie." Annie's mind raced with all the possibilities. What possibly could have happened to Auggie in a rural Peace Corps camp in Eritrea?

Joan could tell how worried Annie was as she walked into the office. "My office Annie. Close the door." Joan didn't want this intel to be all over the building by morning. "I've got some bad news. We've received intel that a terrorist group is targeting an operative in a Peace Corps camp in Eritrea. It has to be Auggie. There's no one else placed there. We just don't know why. Yet. We have to get to him first." Joan knew that Annie would either want to avoid going or would be chomping at the bit to get out there. Joan knew that Annie and Auggie were close but no longer knew where they stood since he left.

Annie's heart dropped. Auggie was a siting duck out there. She refused to let them get to him. She would bring him home even if Joan ordered her to stay home. "Does he know anything yet? Do we even know where exactly he is?"

Annie's fears only increased. "To our knowledge he has no idea. I've been trying to get a message through somehow but the camp is to rural." Annie had expected as much. "Unfortunately we have to go in off the books. Eritrea isn't exactly US friendly right now. We're sending you in as a Farsi translator sent by the embassy. That way you can get in touch with Auggie fairly easily. You have a message, of sorts, for Auggie from an old friend back in the States." Here's the trick, you have to stop the terrorist cell as well as get Auggie out. Our intel says that they plan to ransom Auggie and then blow up the camp before handing him over. We can't let that happen." Joan smiled to herself. "Plus Auggie would kill us if we let the camp go up."

Annie laughed at that. "This is true. But why Auggie? Why now?" Annie didn't understand why a terrorist cell would go after a blind tech guy even if he was CIA. She knew she was selling Auggie short but that's how the world saw Auggie. What made this cell different?

"I'm not sure Annie. It could have something to do with his days as Special Ops but there's no way to know for sure until we find him. Once you're in the camp meet up with our asset Abdul Sharif. He's our inside contact in the camp and is also, at our request, the terrorist cells contact as well. Hopefully that'll make planning easier. Then you can go find our boy." Joan knew Annie could do this. She had to. "You leave tonight. Bring him home Annie."

12 hours later Annie got off her plane. She got in the jeep waiting for her and set off. She had a man to find.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. I'm thinking I'll go ahead and post chapter four today as well. Read and review guys!**

**As usual I do not own these wonderful characters.**

* * *

When Parker told him that the camp director needed to speak with him, this was not what he had expected. "Let me get this straight. A terrorist cell is targeting the camp because of me? A blind guy?" Auggie didn't want the director to know who he was. This would be ugly enough as it is.

"Cut the crap Mr. Anderson. Or should I use your spec ops rank? Or your title at the CIA?" Camp Director Zaire Zamamiri was pissed. Not only did he miss a CIA operative in his camp but he missed a terrorist plot. He was Mossad for crying out loud. He and his assets were better than this. "No I'm not with the terrorists. I'm Mossad. Why I'm here isn't important right now so don't go there. I obviously know who you are."

Zaire stopped to let Auggie speak. It was a lot to take in. "So why are you telling me? What do you want from me?" Auggie had absolutely no idea where this was going at this point.

" Like I said I'm Mossad. And as cutthroat as people assume we are, we still care. I care. I will not let this camp go up in smoke. The CIA is sending someone in for you. But we need a plan. They won't waste time getting everyone out." Zaire had too much experience with the CIA to trust them.

"That's where you're wrong. My boss won't sacrifice civilians. And definitely not when most of them are American or our friends. Plus I know who they're sending in. She'll break protocol if it means saving these people. Especially if I'm on board." Auggie didn't know why he so sure they were sending Annie. He just knew she was coming. And that she definitely wouldn't let these people die.

Zaire didn't know whether to trust Auggie's judgment or not. "Either way we need a plan. You in?"

Zaire and Auggie had just settled in to planning when word reached them that a Farsi translator from the US Embassy had a message for August Anderson.

* * *

Annie stepped into Director Zamamiri's office/tent quietly. She tensed when she saw The back of Auggie's head. She couldn't believe she was seeing him for the first time in a month. It was the longest time she had gone without seeing or hearing from him.

Zaire turned to her, "Welcome Miss-?"

Auggie spun around. "Jo Malone Grapefruit." He had one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen on his face. It about made her heart burst. "Well hello to you too Auggie Anderson." She let a smile grow on her face. "Mr. Zamamiri. Nice to meet you. I assume you already know what's going on and who I am and who Auggie is. So lets cut to the chase. How are we taking down the cell and getting these people out?"

"Told you." Auggie spun back around to Zaire with a smug expression. "But who's he?"

Zaire had completely missed Abdul standing by Annie. Zaire looked confused. "What a second is he…?" Zaire couldn't believe that Abdul was the CIA's contact. He was slipping.

"Yes he is our contact. And also the terrorists way in. Which makes this incredibly easy." Annie looked at Zaire. "So lets plan."

As she walked around to the other side of the table Zaire bent close to Auggie. "Remind me to never piss you all off. I don't want her on my bad side."

Auggie smiled. "You have no idea."

* * *

With their plan set up all they had to do now was wait. They only had to wait for three days before the cell hit. As per their plan Auggie had started sleeping in the one building in camp that had no windows. They had gotten the people of the camp on board and they spread a rumor about it being the only place he could sleep soundly anymore. The was where Abdul funneled the terrorists and where Annie and Auggie took them down the night they hit. They hadn't even had time to plant the bomb yet. With them taken care of the rounded up the camp and started heading to the trucks that would take them to the airport.

That's when the first shots rang out. They ran for the trucks. Annie and Auggie were at the back of the pack making sure everyone made it. Zaire broke off to find the shooter. He had realized that it was a sniper with Auggie as his target. Just as they reached the trucks, he pulled the trigger mere seconds too late to save Annie from the shot that tore through her side.

As Annie blacked out all she heard was Auggie screaming her name.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's Chapter 4. You know the drill, read and review. I love hearing from you guys.**

**And unfortunately I do not own Covert Affairs**

* * *

Auggie paced up and down the hallway outside of Annie's room. They were changing her bandages while he waited outside. He knew she would be fine. The shot had been a through and through with minimal tearing. The bullet missed all vital organs meaning all they had to do was stitch her up and keep her still for a week or two so she could start to heal.

Auggie was anxious because she still hadn't woken up. He knew she had a bunch of pain killers in her system but he still couldn't help but worry. Someone had shot at his Annie and he couldn't stop them. His Annie? He didn't know when he started thinking that but he liked it. His. She was his and he was determined to take down anyone who hurt her.

As he walked towards the vending machines (he had already taken the time to memorize the ward seeing as Annie would be here a while) he got a call. He saw the caller id and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hello Joan. Long time, no speak." Auggie just waited for her to yell at him or fire him. Something related to him going off the grid in Eritrea for a month.

"Auggie we have a problem. The Mossad agent Zaire Zamamiri just checked in with us. You weren't the target. Zamamiri says that he shot the sniper before he had a chance to see if he it his mark. He was Russian. His last words were to ask if he had hit her." Auggie's blood ran cold. He couldn't believe his ears. "So you're telling me-" He couldn't say it. "Yes Auggie. Annie was the target." Auggie saw red. Someone was trying to kill his Annie. His Annie? He liked it. When had that happened? Don't leave her side until I can get over to that hospital. I'm going to talk to Arthur to see if he has any ideas. I'll be there soon. And no you're not off the hook yet for disappearing on us." And with that Joan hung up.

Auggie's face had gone cold. He was going to kill whoever was trying to kill his Annie.

* * *

All Annie could remember was a bullet tearing through her side and Auggie screaming her name. Auggie! She tried to sit up so she could go find him. Unfortunately the searing pain in her side and a hand on her shoulder kept her from moving. "Whoa there Annie. You don't need to be moving around just yet." Annie hadn't noticed Auggie until he had stopped her from getting up. All the tension Annie didn't even know she had drained from her body and she sagged back onto the bed.

"Auggie thank god! Are you ok?" Annie had to pause. Speaking loudly and quickly hurt her side. Auggie laughed. "Yes I'm fine Annie. You're the one we've been worried about." Auggie looked down. "Annie I'm so sor-"

Annie wouldn't let him finish. "It is not your fault that I got shot so don't you dare apologize August Anderson. I went in after you knowing full well what could happen." Her voice softened. "Don't worry about me so much. I can take care of myself. I did have a wonderful teacher after all."

Her teasing tone was lost on him. While she had been talking he had looked down and started shifting in his seat. Annie was getting worried now. What was going on? "Annie there's something you need to know." Auggie took a long pause. "It is kind of my fault. If I hadn't left the states they never would have gotten to you."

Annie just got even more confused. "Got to me? Auggie what are you talking about? Anyone could shoot at me anywhere." She paused, her mind starting to figure it out. "Unless I was the target all along." She sounded uncertain. "Was I Auggie? Was I who they were after? They used you as bait."

"Yes Annie. Joan called while they were changing your bandages. Apparently when Zaire got to the shooter he was dying and asked 'Did I hit her?' He was Russian." Auggie hated having to tell her this when she was in pain. As he had been speaking her hand drifted down to her bandage. She had gotten tense again. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Annie. You're hurting and don't need all this on you. Joan's on her way, probably with a security detail."

Annie shook her head. "Don't worry about the pain. I needed to know." She paused. "Auggie, stay with me?" She sounded almost timid. He knew she was more scared than she cared to admit. "Of course Annie. Now lets call the nurse for more pain meds."

As she fell back asleep Auggie settled in to watch over her. No one was getting near his Annie.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5. I know its been awhile. Graduate stuff kinda took over my life for a while. I'll probably upload chapter 6 soon. Like today. So enjoy!**

**Once again I don't own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

Joan was frantic and pissed. Someone had taken a shot at Annie, at her golden girl. She wanted nothing more than to get down to the hospital to check her herself but she knew she had other things to see to first. She was trying to calm herself down as she walked to Arthur's office but she wasn't being very successful. Word had spread about what had happened and everyone was wary of Joan. Everyone knew how she was about her agents and no one was going to cross her until the culprit who took a shot at Annie was caught.

She stalked down the hall, straight into Arthur's office. "Someone tried to take out Annie." Joan couldn't keep her warring emotions in check. But this was Arthur so she didn't really need to. "Do you have any idea why someone would go after her? The DPD hasn't heard anything about it."

Arthur knew that Joan wouldn't stop until she figured this out. Which meant home life would suck even more than usual if he didn't get this taken care of soon. "I haven't heard anything. Who has she pissed off lately? Could somebody have found out who she was?" Arthur could practically hear her mind whirring.

"Oh my god! The shooter was Russian! On her last op we though she just barely escaped being made. Apparently she was." Joan was even more pissed now. Annie had gotten made in Moscow and they hadn't known. They had to figure out who had made it out of Moscow. "Great. I'm headed down to the hospital. I don't know when I'll be home tonight." And Joan left his office as abruptly as she had come.

Arthur just shook his head. Even after two years Annie Walker was proving to be full of surprises.

* * *

Annie woke to the sounds of soft voices. She knew one was Auggie. True to his word he hadn't left her side. As for the other… Was that Joan? This must be more serious than she thought if Joan had come down to the hospital. It sounded like they were talking about her.

"… looks like she was made in Moscow…" Joan sounded less than thrilled. If anything Auggie sounded worse. "They won't get anywhere near her. Not again." He sounded positively furious. Was that possession she heard? What did that mean?

Their conversation stopped as she stirred from her sleep. Auggie was back at her side in an instant. Joan saw his quick reaction and smiled. Apparently they were a step closer to getting together. If they weren't she would have to step in.

Annie knew that Joan was there for a reason. "So Joan who's trying to kill me?" Joan smiled. Trust Annie to not beat around the bush.

"First off, how are you doing Annie?" Joan smiled at her. Annie smirked. "I feel like I got shot." She wasn't trying to be snarky but what else had Joan expected? Joan laughed. "So you're feeling almost alright? Minus the hole in your side." Joan's face changed. "We need to talk."

"First off, you're getting three weeks of vacation." When Annie opened her mouth to protest Joan continued. "No you're not getting out of it. Auggie will make sure of that." At this Auggie looked shocked. He wasn't aware of that little detail in their plan. "And after you come back to work you'll be staying stateside, probably office bound, for a while. I know you won't like it but we can't risk exposing you to who ever it is that's trying to kill you. We can't lose you Annie so just play nice alright?"

Annie realized that Joan was right. She needed time to recuperate and for all this to blow over. Plus arguing with Joan is just more trouble than it's worth. "Alright. A vacation sounds nice. Nonstop missions for a month is pretty tiring." At that Auggie looked either guilty or concerned. Maybe both. Annie couldn't tell.

"Anyways, Annie, the man who shot at you was Russian. Meaning you were made in Moscow. Which means that finding whoever is after you should be fairly simple. The entire DPD and DSS are working on finding the guy behind this." Joan was relieved that Arthur had offered to help but knew that it was only because he valued Annie as an operative. He only cared about her results. "So rest up. We have our people trailing your sister and nieces. When you get out in a few days go relax for your vacation. And Auggie, stay with her or you're fired. Maybe." Joan was only half teasing.

She hoped that forcing them to stick together nonstop for three weeks would hurry things along. There was a ongoing bet in the DPD as to when they would be getting together. It was taking forever and the only people who were clueless to the situation were Annie and Auggie themselves. As she left she heard them whispering together like school kids. Joan smiled. It shouldn't be long now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I waited longer than I told myself I would to post I'm just gonna go ahead and post this for you guys. Now please review so I know whether or not I suck? Please?**

* * *

Four days later Auggie helped Annie into his apartment. Annie had been wanting to get out for a couple of days now but Auggie made her stay. Now he had brought her back to his apartment. He planned to ask her in a few days if she wanted to go up a cabin a buddy of his lent him. No one wants to spend a vacation at home. He just hoped she'd agree. Maybe then he could tell her how he felt about her.

"Auggie I'm sorry Joan stuck me with you for three weeks. I hope I won't be intruding." Annie both loved that she had to be in such close quarters with Auggie and hated it. She loved being close to him but her feelings for him rendered her awkward and it would be harder for her to hide her feelings in such close quarters for so long. She could only hope that he didn't notice.

"Annie it's no bother. And before I say all this don't argue with me. I will win every argument purely because Joan is on my side. So ha. Now you'll be sleeping in the bed. My couch is long and I've slept on it before." Auggie smiled. "And besides, I like having you around. I missed you." He was suddenly very quiet. "I'm sorry I disappeared." He waited. He was sure she would unload at him any minute, yell at him for disappearing. She didn't.

"Why did you disappear? I understand that you went after Parker but you just dumped your corvette in my lap and left. No one heard from you." Annie sounded terrible. Auggie felt terrible for putting her through this. "And the worst part was that you didn't talk to me. You didn't tell me why or what was going on. Everyone would come by and ask me if I'd seen you or why you had gone. I couldn't answer them." Auggie had grown still. Shit he had really hurt her. He could hear her trying to control her emotions but they leaked through to her voice.

"That's when I took off. I just couldn't take it anymore so I left on a mission and wasn't home for more than a day and a half before I was off the next." Here her voice broke. "That's probably why Moscow was such a bust. I was stupid and pushed myself too far without sleep." She stopped, knowing that if she continued she'd get upset and cry and he didn't need to have that to deal with as well. "I know there's still something wrong Auggie. You haven't been yourself. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Auggie was astounded. Not only by her little speech and her going off on nonstop missions because of him, but because she obviously had issues with all this but was willing to put them aside to help him. "Your nonstop mission spree was because of me?" Auggie felt horrible. He'd driven the woman he cared about to endangering herself. He put his hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry I put you through all that Annie. I had no idea."

Annie believed him. "It's ok. You're back now." That was all that mattered to her. "Just do me a favor? Don't disappear like that on me again. I need you Auggie." She regretted sounding so dependent on him until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm not going anywhere Annie. I only left in the first place to work some stuff out. Now I have and I'm not going anywhere." He unconsciously tightened his arms. "I'm staying right here. And I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Someone is out to get you after all." He was trying to lighten the mood and didn't think it was working.

She looked up at his face carefully. She was surprised that she hadn't pulled away yet. "Ok then. What's for supper." She let a smile spread across her face. She wasn't done finding out why he went away but she was too tired to do any more tonight.

They ordered some Chinese food and after Auggie hid the Tequila (we can't go mixing alcohol and painkillers now can we?) they settled in for a night of movies. A few hours later Auggie carried a sleeping Annie to bed.

* * *

The next day Annie woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. She loved staying over at Auggie's because he always made breakfast. She paused, wondering if he would insist on doing this everyday. Shrugging she stumbled out into the kitchen.

"Coffee. Auggie you are my hero." She grabbed a cup from the counter as she sat down. "How'd I get to bed last night? Last I remember is watching a movie on your couch." Which wasn't entirely true. She thought she remembered him carrying her to bed but wasn't sure. He smiled at her. "I carried you to bed. I didn't think that you'd like waking up on the couch. I hope you slept well."

An hour or two later he popped a question. "Hey Annie." She popped her head out of the bathroom door. "Yes?" Auggie turned towards her voice. "Do you want to go away for a bit? My buddy gave me a key to his cabin about two hours away. Staying cooped up here will get old fast." He hoped she'd agree to go. He knew that she'd enjoy it up there.

"Sure! I'd love to get away and take an actual vacation." Annie was excited. She hadn't had a real vacation in a while. And there was no reason for her to not enjoy this vacation because it was forced on her. Plus she'd get to spend it with Auggie which is as good a reason as anything to go vacation with him.

Within an hour they were on their way to the cabin. Auggie had had an ulterior motive for getting Annie out of town. Joan had received word that a Russian assassin had been smuggled into the country. Auggie had needed to get Annie out of the way so they could take down the assassin without Annie being in danger. But he hadn't told Annie. He was trying to protect her and not worry her. His Annie had been through enough already.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. Life was crazy and then I had a family vacation and a youth conference. But I have returned. And yes its really short but I'll be adding another chapter or two later today. I'm not that mean.**

* * *

Annie loved the cabin. It was remote and small. She couldn't hear the cars and the sky was clear. The ride up was interesting. They had talked the whole way and everything had seemed mostly fine. She couldn't shake the feeling that Auggie wasn't telling her something. She thought it had something to do with who was after her but she couldn't be sure. She hoped that bringing her out here to the middle of nowhere wasn't just a ploy to keep her safe. She was desperately hoping it was because he liked her. But she wasn't going to bring any of the up just yet.

Auggie was inside the cabin re-remembering the layout of the rooms so he could react quickly should he need to. He could hear Annie humming outside on the porch. She had liked the cabin as soon as she had seen it. He supposed he would have no trouble keeping her here for awhile. The only trouble he could foresee was getting her to stay as inactive as possible. Her side was still healing. It had only been a week but Annie was back up and running and hated being cooped up. He knew he could keep her out of the lake because he knew she had no desire for an infection. He worked in the kitchen thinking about how he would confront her about his feelings for her. Hopefully he could come up with something.

About a week had gone by without incidence. Well, expect for the broken dishes, but Annie insists that that was all Auggie's fault. No one had come around the cabin and neither of the received any calls.

That night They laid around playing scrabble with Auggie's braille set and drinking tequila. Annie had forgone the painkillers tonight in favor of her favorite drink. Or maybe it was her favorite drinking partner? They'd been through quite a few shots already so playing scrabble had become yelling about the words instead.

At some point, after the scrabble had been discarded and a movie selected, their conversation turned to why Annie was acting different. Auggie had noticed. She was the same but she wasn't. There was something she wasn't telling him and he just had to know. The tequila had loosened him up enough to give him the courage to ask her.

Annie froze. "What makes you think that I'm hiding something? I'm fine." Annie hoped he hadn't picked up on her awkward feelings.

"Don't lie to me Annie. Tell me what's going on." Auggie was worried. He didn't know what was going on but he had to find out."

Annie looked away. She would barely speak above a whisper. "You don't want to know." She seemed resigned, which confused Auggie even more.

"Yes I do Annie. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Auggie moved closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She still wouldn't turn towards him.

"I'm off because when I went to talk to you before you left I was going to tell you something. But then you told me you were leaving so I didn't. And then you came back and were different and so I didn't say anything because it just hurt too much." Annie tried to pull away but Auggie wouldn't let her go.

Auggie's mind was racing. Could she have been wanting to tell him what he thought she was? "Tell me Annie." She was silent. "Please?"

She turned around in his arms and stared up at his face. "I went to tell you that I was in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. It's me again. Here's more for my readers. You guys are awesome for putting up with my inability to post regularly.**

* * *

_Auggie's mind was racing. Could she have been wanting to tell him what he thought she was? "Tell me Annie." She was silent. "Please?"_

_She turned around in his arms and stared up at his face. "I went to tell you that I'm in love with you."_

* * *

Auggie froze. "What?" His chest filled with hope. Could she really feel the same way?

Annie had turned away again. He hadn't said anything and so she assumed he didn't feel the same. Until he spun her around and pulled her close. The expression on his face was intense. Could he feel the same?

"Say it again Annie." He gave her a little shake. "Please. Say it again."

She relaxed in his arms. "I love you." Her heart almost burst as she saw the smile spread across his face.

He pulled her close and sighed when he felt her arms fold around him. "God I never thought I'd hear you say that to me." He kissed the top of her head gently. "I left to tell Parker that she wouldn't have a chance with me when she returned because I was in love with someone else. I'm in love with you."

Annie reached up and kissed Auggie on the cheek. "Good. I shouldn't be in this alone."

He looked down at her with his signature Auggie smirk. "No you definitely shouldn't"

Annie froze as he cupped her face with his hands. Her breath came unsteadily as he leaned his head in to hers. When his lips tentatively brushed hers she felt like her heart had stopped. She leaned into him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping past her lips, exploring every inch of her mouth. She smiled against his lips when he groaned, crushing her to his chest. His hands ran up under the back of her shirt, slowly exposed her skin to his roaming hands.

Annie's skin seemed to burn at his touch. As his hands roamed her passion grew. Without being totally aware of what she was doing Annie found herself running her hands up Auggie's shirt, pulling away only to pull it over his shoulders and dump it unceremoniously on the floor. Auggie pulled her back against his chest. He put his hands on her waist as to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom but stopped. His hand had landed on her bandage and he groaned. "Annie you really aren't in any sort of shape for any gymnastics quite yet." It hadn't been long enough for her to be healed enough for any kind of vigorous sex and he didn't want her to hurt or tear any stitches.

He tried to disengage himself from her roaming mouth and hands but Annie was having none of it. "Oh come on Auggie, I'm fine. You know you want to." She smirked as her mouth blazed a trail across his chest.

Auggie's hands fisted. His restraint at that moment was a serious testament to willpower. Annie was going to be a even bigger handful than before. "Angel I don't want to accidently hurt you. And if your stitches tear we'd have to leave and go back to the hospital. And Joan would murder me." Annie's head popped up from his chest and her face wore a thoughtful expression.

"Angel?" Annie looked pleased. "I like that." She kissed him on the cheek. "But now we're going to go pick a movie to pretend to listen to while we make-out on the couch." She grabbed his shirt off the floor and almost handed it back to him. Then she thought about it and tossed it back on the floor. The scenery was so much better when Auggie went shirtless.

* * *

She grabbed his hand and towed him towards the cabin's living room and promptly plopped down in front of the videotape collection. She giggled.

Auggie had sat on the couch and looked confused when Annie laughed. "What's so funny?"

Annie came over to him on the couch and laughed again. "I hope you like old musicals. All that's here is some of Roger's & Hammerstein's musical collection. Our choices are the Sound of Music, The King and I, Oklahoma and South Pacific. Or Carousel but that one is kind of depressing." She laughed again at his reaction. "What? Has Soldier Boy never seen a musical before?"

At that Auggie laughed. "I happen to love the Roger's & Hammerstein's collection. But this house happens to belong to an unmarried army buddy of mine." Auggie smirked. "He'll never live this one down. Let's go with The Sound of Music. That one has always been my favorite."

Annie laughed. As she went to put in Auggie pondered what had happened between them. They were acting like they normally did but with their declarations every action and every thought felt different. Maybe the lines of friendship had been blurring between them for a while. Auggie liked that now he actually had the right to be jealous and to step in when some guy was chasing after Annie for her looks. He had always done that and Annie had been grateful but now he was justified in doing it.

When Annie pressed play and came back over to him, Auggie grabbed her and folded her up in his arms as they lay down on the couch. "So seeing as I actually like this movie, and judging by your voice you do to, can we actually watch some of it?" Auggie dropped a line of kisses down her neck as he asked. "Plus its long so there's plenty of time to watch and to make-out." He dropped more kisses over her shoulder.

Annie groaned and dropped her head back against the couch. "If you keep doing that to me I'll do whatever you want me to." Annie could feel his growing smirk against her skin. "Proud of yourself mister?" He chuckled and shushed her. The movie was starting.

Through the opening number Auggie was quietly singing under his breath. She hadn't expected him to be that in to musicals. She'd always loved this musical. "And why's that?" Annie hadn't realized that she'd spoken aloud. "Well the music is fantastic and they picked great actors for this but the characters are phenomenal. They all are a particular kind of person and then they have to change. And for the most part they change gracefully. They take the punches life has dealt them in stride."

Auggie had expected as much from her. "Who's your favorite character?" At that Annie laughed. "Captain Von Trap. He's so broken at the beginning. It's why he's so harsh. His wife died after all. Then he meets Maria and she teaches him so many things about himself and about his children that he can't help but be grateful. Then he starts falling for her and doesn't know how to react to it but she leaves and he's confused, but then she's back and he knows he's in love with her and he does something about it. And then they have to work together as a couple to get themselves and their kids out of Nazi-controlled Austria." Annie paused taking a breath. She hadn't meant to ramble on but she just loved the Von Trap character. "Plus he's attractive." Once again she felt Auggie's smirk against her.

And from that point on Auggie sat there whispering the Captain's lines into her ear in perfect time. As they watched the movie Annie sunk into the most contented and restful sleep she'd had since getting shot.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for how this has taken guys. Everything that could possibly happen to a college student during the summer happened all at once. Adding in a summer job, my life hasn't exactly been my own. But never fear, the next chapter is here! Sorry that was cheesy.**

**Is it just me or are my chapters really short?**

* * *

Annie woke up to the sounds of Auggie in the kitchen and the smell of spaghetti wafting through the living room. When she sat up on the couch a blanket pooled around her waist. She must've fallen asleep during the movie. Auggie's voice in her ear repeating the lines of her favorite character had been one the sweetest and most soothing things anyone had ever done for her. It had gotten late by the time she'd gotten up. She assumed that Auggie was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

She walked into the kitchen to the sight of Auggie in an apron, humming the Sound of Music, stirring the most delicious smelling pots of spaghetti sauce she'd ever smelled. It had always amazed her that Auggie was adept in the kitchen. "That's dinner I trust? It smells amazing." Auggie jumped a little and nodded at her as he measured out some chili powder. "Chili powder?" Annie had never seen that in spaghetti sauce before.

"Yup. The secret to a good spaghetti sauce is a dash of spicy, hence the pepper, and a good Chianti." As he spoke he held up a half empty bottle of wine. "And I haven't had any yet. What to get us some glasses. Dinner is almost ready."

Annie set the table and poured them some wine as Auggie finished up the food and carried it to the table. He'd even made garlic bread. They were both hungrier than expected and ate in silence. And it wasn't awkward silence either.

While they had been eating Auggie had been thinking. Yes, they had admitted to their feelings for each other, they had made-out, and they had cuddled and watched a movie together, but where did that leave them? Were they going to go fill out a close and continuing when they got back to work? Would they keep it a secret from the office for awhile? They hadn't even established, in word at least, that they were a couple.

"Hey Annie, before we have dessert, can we talk?" Annie paused as she went to stand up. "Sure Auggie. What's wrong?"

Auggie smiled. This didn't need to be tense or anything. "Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering where we go from here. Like as a couple."

Annie looked at him thoughtfully. "I hadn't really thought about it yet. Well we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Not for long anyways. Hell Joan probably already knows. She's practically omniscient." Annie thought about it. She didn't really want to hide this from anyone. Auggie was hers and she wanted to tell the whole world.

Auggie smiled. "True. Either way she'll figure it out. It would probably be easier to just go ahead and fill out a close and continuing when we get back." Auggie laughed. "It's a good thing that dating within the Agency is encouraged." Annie laughed along with him. "True. So how about that dessert?"

As they made sundaes Auggie was glad that Annie had been ok with filling out the paperwork as soon as they were back. Annie was his and he was going to make sure the whole damn world knew it. Then something occurred to him. Auggie smiled a little devilishly. Staring with Jai Wilcox.

* * *

The next morning Auggie was sitting on the bed smiling like a love struck fool. He and Annie had spent all morning cuddling and making out and now she was in the shower. She was singing. Better yet she was singing Shakira. Auggie just shook his head. He didn't know that Annie liked Shakira enough to know the songs, let alone enough to sing Eyes Like Yours in the shower.

Then his cell rang. It was Joan. Auggie picked up, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. This couldn't be good. "Joan what's wrong?"

Joan sounded grim when she answered. "The assassin got past our net. We don't know how. When we last saw him he was heading your direction. We have a team on their way but chances are the assassin will get there first." Auggie had been scared that this might happen. Now he had to tell Annie.

"Alright Joan. Crap. We can hole up here. Is that what you want us to do? I won't let him get near her." Auggie already had a plan forming in his head.

"Whatever you can do to keep yourselves safe is fine with me. When the team gets there, come back in with them as I need to speak to you two. Then you can return to your vacation." Joan paused. When she spoke again Auggie could hear the smile in her voice. "And I'll have the paperwork all drawn up for you two when you get back." And with that she hung up. Auggie had to figure out how the hell she did that.

When Annie headed out of the bathroom she was prepared to fight it out with Auggie to see what that call was about. She knew he had been trying to protect her by bringing her out here but hadn't cared because she just wanted to be alone with him. Turns out she wouldn't have to.

"Annie we have a problem. I brought you up here to keep you out of the way while Joan took out an assassin who came here to kill you. I would have told you but you were recovering from a bullet wound and I didn't want to stress you out. But now he's found out where we are and is headed this way. Joan has a team coming out but they won't get here in time. We're going to have to hole up here."

As soon as he had started speaking Annie started throwing on clothes. And her shoes. There was not telling what they were about to get into or when he'd get there. "Alright then. We'll talk later about the whole not telling me when someone is trying to kill me thing later. What's the plan?"


End file.
